


Healing Up

by Joycee



Series: Traumatic [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Healing Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is intrigued by Dr. Carpenter's romantic interest in her, but Neal and Peter believe the surgeon is the mastermind of a scam to bilk elderly nursing home patients of their savings. They have to get a little help from Mozzie and their hospital friends to stop him and save Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INTENSIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Shot Up_ and _Broken Up_

Neal gingerly gets out of bed holding his hands over his abdominal surgical site. He is being encouraged not to stay in bed all the time in order to avoid lung complications. He slowly makes his way over to Peter's bed.

Peter grins and slurs, "Hey, Buddy. Come here and give me a kiss. I haven't seen you in such a long time. I missed you."

Neal hesitates, "Peter, I don't think so. You're supposed to stay still so your brain can heal. We don't want you to start bleeding again."

Peter tries to sit up, but slips back down. He seems almost drunk as he insists, "Come on, lover. Give me a hug. You're not mad at me, are you?"

Neal is relieved to see neurosurgeon Dr. Matumba arrive at the bedside. He stares at Peter with his dark eyes and asks accusingly, "Do you remember the surgery I had to do on you, Peter."

Peter laughs, "Yeah, you drilled me and then you ejaculated some blood."

Neal sniggers and Dr. Matumba laughs heartily, "I drilled a burr hole in your skull to evacuate a hematoma."

Peter waves a hand airily and claims, "Yeah, that's what I just said, isn't it?"

It hurts to giggle, so Neal goes back to sit in a chair by his bed where he can still hear their conversation. Dr. Matumba checks the drainage tube coming out of Peter's head and frowns, "Hmm, your tube appears to be blocked. I'm afraid there is pressure on your brain building up again."

Peter confusedly objects, "No, I haven't had my tubes blocked off, Doctor. Elizabeth and I still might want to have children."

Neal giggles again and winces in pain. Dr. Matumba smiles and assures him, "Don't worry, I'm not going to touch your testicles."

Neal is mortified when Peter's next off the wall comment is, "Ask Neal. He's touched them. He can tell you."

Dr. Matumba smiles at Neal. As he attaches a syringe to Peter's drainage tube to try to clear it, he asks, "Peter, do you have a headache?"

"Oh yeah," Peter agrees sanguinely. "Tell Neal we can't have sex right now. Okay? Too much pressure."

Neal wishes he could crawl under a bed. He hears Nurse Molly stifling a laugh. Dr. Matumba continues to calmly work on the drainage tubing. He checks, "Mmm, there. How does that feel now, Peter? Headache any better?"

Peter starts to put his hand up to his head, but Molly holds it down. Peter sighs, "Yeah, that feels much better. I guess I was getting a little silly, huh?"

The doctor gives him a benign smile and reassures, "It's all right. The pressure on your brain impairs its functioning. As long as the drain stays open, the pressure will stay down. By tomorrow, you will probably be healed enough to remove the tube, but I'm still going to need you to rest because we don't want anything to start the bleeding again."

Molly reminds him gently, "Peter, don't get up by yourself. Remember to keep your hands down and don't touch the tube, okay? And please let me know if you are having a headache or feeling confused."

Dr. Matumba stares at Neal, who is avoiding eye contact. Dr. Matumba says kindly, "Young man, you can help, too. It's obvious that you are important to Peter. Please help us keep him still and calm. Also let someone know if he complains of headache or if you notice anything strange about his behavior."

Neal nods, "Okay, sure. I didn't realize his condition was still fragile. I'll be very careful not to get him excited; I mean, not to get him upset or anything."

Dr. Matumba chuckles kindly, "You do that. And don't worry. Patients aren't responsible for things they say while their brain isn't working properly. They just say whatever goes through their minds. Sometimes it's just basically babbling."

Neal nods again and blushes. He acknowledges, "Thank you, Doctor."

When he leaves, Molly warns quietly, "Patients who are recovering from brain injury can be quite a handful. Their emotions often swing from one extreme to another. It's important to keep that in mind and just respond calmly."

Molly helps Neal climb back into his bed and affectionately straightens his sheets around him. She smiles, "Want anything?"

Neal looks at her curiously and she clarifies, "I mean something to drink or a snack."

"You're sweet," Neal grins. "Sure, I'd love a little grape juice, since that's as close as I'm going to get to wine while I'm here."

Molly swats at him, "Oh you and your wine! You must be quite an expert."

"Ask me anything," flirts Neal. "How about I take you out for dinner and show you after I get out of here?"

Elizabeth comes into the unit and overhears Neal. She smiles to herself. She's never stopped hoping Neal would find a nice girl to love, and she knows Neal has never given up either. 

"Oh hi, Elizabeth," Neal calls out. "Peter, our favorite visitor is here."

"I believe I'm your only visitor for now, guys," Elizabeth points out. "Are you both feeling better today? Neal, did you get out of bed today?"

"I did. Just got back in, as a matter of fact," Neal affirms. "Dr. Matumba had to clear the tubing for Peter's drain. It had clogged up and his brain was swelling again. They want him to lie still and be quiet for another day or so, so he doesn't start bleeding again."

Peter complains, "Am I even going to get a hello, or did you just come to chat with Doctor Caffrey?"

Neal retorts, "I prefer to be called Doctor Neal, if you don't mind."

Peter grumbles, "I do mind. I don't know whose brilliant idea it was to put us in beds so close to each other."

Elizabeth kisses Peter gently and chides, "Peter, you don't mean that. If you weren't near each other, you'd both be complaining about that. Are you having a hard day, Hon?"

"Yeah, it's been a little rough," Peter acknowledges. "I'm afraid nothing is going to get hard for a long time either."

Neal and El try not to giggle, unsure if Peter is joking or complaining. El strokes Peter's arm soothingly and talks softly to him about her business. That seems to relax him until she mentions, "Diana says to tell you everyone misses you at the office."

Peter grouches, "Well, they're just going to have to wait until my brain gets well again, if it ever does."

Elizabeth responds, "Of course it will, Peter. You seem upset today. Can I do anything to help?"

"No, you might as well go home. I don't really feel like company right now." Seeing her hurt expression, he adds, "I'm sorry, Hon."

Elizabeth nods silently, gives him a little kiss and leaves. As she walks out of the unit and approaches the elevator, her eyes are filled with tears. She looks up straight into the friendly green eyes of Dr. Carpenter. He says, "Whoa, Elizabeth. What's wrong? Did something happen to Peter?"

She shakes her head no and swallows back her tears. "He's doing fine. He just wasn't in the mood for a visit right now. I know I need to be understanding."

Dr. Carpenter laughs and tells her, "Elizabeth, I think you are already the most understanding wife in the world. Peter should appreciate how lucky he is."

That makes her smile. She realizes the elevator has just come and gone while they are standing there. The good looking young doctor suggests, "Listen, I just have to check on Neal for a minute. Then I have time for a coffee break. Do you?"

Elizabeth thinks she could use a pleasant conversation and some coffee to get over her disappointing visit with Peter. She finds it easy to talk to Bill Carpenter. She agrees, "Okay, I'll just wait for you over here in the waiting room."

He smiles, "I won't be long. Caffrey's doing fine now. I just need to check in and make some notes."

Elizabeth is surprised how quickly he comes back. She feels relaxed and cheerful in the elevator on the way down to the coffee shop. They get their coffee and some muffins and sit down at one of the small tables. Bill crosses his long legs causing their knees to touch at first. They both move them, but not before they feel a little shiver of excitement.

Bill smiles sweetly at Elizabeth and suggests, "Tell me about yourself, about your life, Elizabeth. I'm interested."

Elizabeth is flattered and it feels good to have someone focus on her for a change. As she sips her coffee and shares her thoughts with the handsome blond surgeon, she doesn't notice Mozzie bustling by, but he sees her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burr Hole Surgery:  
> http://www.neurosurgery.com.au/pdfs/OPERATION/CSDHOP.pdf


	2. REFLECTION

Dr. Matumba is pleased with his check up of Peter and announces, "Okay, I'm ready to remove those tubes from your head now."

Peter asks dejectedly, "So I'm going back down to the Operating Room again?"

Dr. Matumba chuckles, "Oh no, that's not necessary. I can do it right here at your bedside. Don't worry. It won't hurt."

Neal chimes in enthusiastically, "Ooh, could I watch?"

Peter guffaws, but the doctor encourages, "Sure. Peter, why don't you let your friend watch?"

Peter doesn't object so Neal watches with awe as the slim African neurosurgeon clips a few stitches where the drain is secured to Peter's head. Then he slowly and carefully slides the tube out and bandages the burr holes.

Peter doesn't flinch and Dr. Matumba explains, "That part of the skull has very little pain sensitivity. It is merely a protective shell for the brain."

When the doctor leaves, Peter complains, "It doesn't hurt, but the holes itch."

Nurse Tony assures him, "I'll wash your hair in a little while. That should help."

Neal enthuses, "Ooh, will you wash mine, too?"

Tony laughs and agrees, "Of course, Pet, but I think Dr. Carpenter is going to move you out of the SICU and out to the floor today. You're getting too frisky to stay in here."

Peter asks, "Do you think I'll get out of here soon, too, now that the tubes are out of my head?"

Neal teases, "You still have holes in your head, though!"

Peter grouches, "You've just been dying to say that haven't you, Smarty Pants?"

"Well, actually, we're a little short on pants in here!" Neal jokes.

Tony interjects, "In answer to your question, Peter, yes you'll be going out to the floor today or tomorrow, too. I'm going to miss you guys."

Neal suggests, "Maybe we can be roommates."

Tony smiles, "I'll check. Are you sure you would prefer that to single rooms?"

Neal declares, "Oh yeah, we're partners. Caffrey and Burke. Aren't we, Peter?"

Peter corrects, "Burke and Caffrey, but yes. That way I can keep an eye on you so you don't escape."

Tony is intrigued, "Would you really try to run, Neal? Don't you like working for the FBI? I thought you guys were happy together personally, too."

Neal says lightly, "Come on, I couldn't even run to the door of the room with these stitches in!"

"Don't let him fool you," Peter warns. "Neal is quite an escape artist. Watch out if you see his short friend, Mozzie - or Dante - around. He's an accomplice."

Tony watches in fascination as Neal pouts, "You don't trust me even after all this time we've been together. Mozzie is just my friend, and he's done a few favors for you, too."

Peter is getting agitated as he reminds Neal, "You've given me plenty of reasons not to trust to you and you know it."

Tony intercedes, "Easy guys. Peter, I don't want your blood pressure going up. Maybe sharing a room isn't such a good idea."

Neal slides carefully out of bed and goes over to Peter. He lays his head on Peter's chest and puts his arms around him as best he can. He murmurs, "You know I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

Peter ruffles his hair affectionately and agrees softly, "I know you're not, Buddy. I'm just antsy from being in the hospital. You scared me to death when you came in here, you know."

"But look, I'm indestructible," Neal assures him. In reality, though, he feels very tired and his abdomen is starting to cramp again from the stretching.

"Neal, you get back in bed. You're due for your medicine again. Just because your IV is out doesn't mean you can go crazy," Tony demands.

Peter smiles at Neal, "We can share a room if you want to. That way I can help keep an eye on you to make sure you don't rush things. I want you to heal completely this time so we never repeat this experience."

Tony admonishes seriously, "Both of you have just narrowly escaped death. You really need to take your recoveries seriously. As much as I've had fun taking care of you, I never want to see you in here again as patients!"

Peter and Tony exchange fond looks as Neal snuggles under his covers and goes to sleep, sedated by his pain medicine and worn out by the little bit of exercise he's had that morning.

Tony brings a basin of warm water to Peter's bedside and hands him a washcloth and towel to clean himself. Tony gently washes Peter's hair and scalp, cautiously removing the dressings from the burr holes.

Peter sighs, "I wonder when Elizabeth is coming in. It seems like a while since she's been here."

"You've been pretty grouchy with her lately. That woman has the patience of a saint," observes Tony. "Maybe she just needs a little time to herself."

"You're right," Peter admits. "I shouldn't take my frustration out on her. She's been so understanding about Neal."

Tony notes, "Yeah, I wondered about that. I don't think most women would be happy with your arrangement."

"She was the one who urged us to act on our feelings for each other. The tension between us was almost unbearable. She says Neal is not a threat to her the way another woman would be. Anyway, she loves Neal, too," Peter explains.

"You're a very lucky man, Peter Burke," Tony sighs. "Anyone else would be happy to have either one of those two for a lover and a partner."

"I thought you were happy with Jim, Tony," questions Peter, referring to a good looking blond nurse who works the night shift in the SICU.

"Yeah, but it's hard when we work opposite shifts," Tony complains, "and I'm not sure how committed Jim is. We haven't been together that long."

"Well, if he's the right one, you'll work it out," Peter counsels gently. "All couples go through some rough times."

Tony wonders, "Peter, I'm curious. Does Neal date women? Because I've noticed him flirting with Molly."

Peter laughs, "Neal flirts with everyone he talks to, but yeah, he dates women. He was in love once, but the girl died tragically. He's never given up his dream of a home with a wife and children. Sometimes I think he's jealous of El and me, although we don't have any children."

Peter pauses and then adds lovingly, "Except for Neal, I guess. He seems almost like a brilliant rebellious teenager a lot of the time, and other times he's like a sweet vulnerable child. But, as infuriating and irresponsible as he can be, he surprises me and steps up like a real man when I need him most."

"It's obvious how much you two love each other, and how much you and Elizabeth love each other, too. I'm jealous," Tony admits. "Do you ever wonder if Neal and Elizabeth will have a sexual relationship too?"

"Luckily, they don't seem interested in that. I don't know how would I react. I'm basically as possessive as most men are," Peter confesses.

Tony asks, "Peter, do you really think Neal would try to run, I mean if he thought he could get away?"

"Ohh, I just don't know," muses Peter. "My head says probably, my gut says maybe, and my heart says he'll never leave me."

Tony smiles at him understandingly, "Well, I've grilled you long enough. It's time for you to nap for a little while. Dr. Matumba will be back in a little while to decide if you're ready to go out to the floor."

Neal smiles secretly into his pillow, having silently eavesdropped on most of their conversation.


	3. FRICTION

Once Peter and Neal are moved out of the SICU and into their room on the Surgery floor, boredom begins to set in. Neal still lacks strength and stamina from all the blood he lost and the major surgery he had. Peter feels fine except for occasional headaches but he is required to keep his activity to a minimum so the bleeding in his head doesn't start again.

Neal wants attention and Peter just wants to be left alone. Peter is willing to cuddle with Neal, but overexertion could prove fatal for either one of them, so they are under strict orders not to have sex. When Peter's head aches, he wants the room dark and silent, so Neal escapes to walk in the hallways. 

The nurses are allowing them to wear scrub pants under their hospital gowns, so they don't have to worry about how to keep from exposing themselves. They can shower by themselves and walk around as much as they feel able to as long they don't leave the floor. They are allowed unlimited visitors now, and they look forward to having company.

Of course, Elizabeth is their most faithful visitor. She arrives at least once every day and supplies them with books, movies, games and food. Their FBI colleagues drop in every few days and start bringing files for Peter to go over so he can get back up to speed on their cases. Captain Shattuck has also come by to check on Peter. 

Mozzie and June both visit occasionally and Neal especially looks forward to seeing them. When Mozzie arrives one afternoon, Peter is resting, so Neal and Mozzie walk to the SICU waiting room to talk. They wave cheerfully to Tony at his desk in the SICU.

Mozzie asks a little too casually, "So has Mrs. Suit been visiting regularly?"

Neal replies, "Oh sure, Elizabeth comes every day. You know how close she and Peter are."

Mozzie questions sharply, "So everything is okay between them? I mean, they're not fighting or anything, are they?"

"No, I don't think so. Peter is a little grouchy these days, but I think it's because of his head injury. Why, Mozz?" Neal puzzles.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, but I've seen Elizabeth having coffee with your surgeon a couple of times. Looks like they're becoming pretty good friends," observes Mozzie.

Tony walks over from the unit and teases, "Hey you two aren't plotting anything, are you?"

Neal shakes his head and frowns, "Have you got a minute to talk, Tony?"

He shrugs, "Sure, I'm on break right now. Gotta go get my coffee fix, though."

Neal worries, "Do you ever see Peter's wife, Elizabeth, down there in the coffee shop?"

"Okay, what's this all about, Neal?" asks Tony cautiously.

Well, Dante here says he's seen Elizabeth having coffee with Dr. Carpenter," Neal explains. "I'm just wondering if Peter has anything to be worried about."

"Hmm, I have seen them together a couple of times," Tony speculates. "Do you think Elizabeth would do anything behind Peter's back? Is she upset with him?"

"I don't think so," defends Neal. "Peter's been a little cranky, but Elizabeth is not like that."

"Well, you couldn't blame her too much if she did take a little interest in someone else. After all, think about the circumstances that brought you back here for emergency surgery," Tony muses.

"No! Elizabeth would never be unfaithful to Peter! She's not jealous. She understands about my relationship with Peter," Neal says heatedly.

"You're probably right," Tony calms him. "Anyway, I hope she doesn't get involved with Dr. Carpenter. He's a brilliant surgeon, but he has a bad temper. I've heard some rumors about him from some other nurses."

Mozzie pricks up his ears and asks excitedly, "What kind of rumors?"

"Oh, never mind. I'm spreading gossip now," Tony backtracks. "I'm sure nothing's going on. Please don't upset Peter with your suspicions, okay? We don't want his blood pressure going up."

Just then, the elevator arrives and Elizabeth and Bill Carpenter get off together. They don't notice the three men around the corner in the waiting room. Elizabeth says, "Thank you, Bill. I look forward to talking to you. It's not his fault, but Peter is just so difficult right now."

Bill replies affectionately, "You don't deserve to be treated poorly by anyone, Elizabeth. Personally, I don't trust Peter at all and I'm not happy about him sharing a room with Neal."

"Oh, that's silly. Peter adores Neal. He'd never do anything to hurt him," Elizabeth objects.

"All I know is my patient has been brought in here on the brink of death twice because of Peter's carelessness. I wish he'd just keep away from him," Dr. Carpenter says contentiously.

Neal starts to advance to confront him, but Tony and Mozzie hold him back. They all watch in complete surprise as Elizabeth squeezes Bill's hand and pecks his cheek saying, "I'll look forward to seeing you this afternoon. Meet me in the coffee shop?"

"Alright," Bill replies, "but sometime I'd like to take you out for a nice dinner. You deserve to relax a little."

The three men shrink back where they can't be seen as Elizabeth passes by and enters Peter's room. Neal asserts angrily, "I'm going to have a little talk with Dr. Carpenter. He has no right to try to take of advantage of Peter's wife."

Mozzie pats his arm and tsks, "Not so fast, mon frere. Elizabeth is a big girl. We need to mind our own business."

Tony nods, "I agree. Stay out of it, Neal. And remember, don't mention anything to Peter."

Tony leaves to take his coffee break. Neal frets, "I can't believe this! How am I supposed to just sit back and let this happen?"

Mozzie admonishes, "You don't even know if anything is happening. Maybe Mrs. Suit is just enjoying a little companionship. Leave her alone."

Neal grumbles, "Okay, I guess so. I'm going to keep a close eye on them, though."

"Au revoir, mon ami," salutes Mozzie. "Things to do, places to go, people to see. You know."

Neal laughs, "Yeah, I know. You're a coward, Mozz. You're going to leave this to me to deal with."

"Leave it alone, Neal. That's my advice. Take it or leave it," Mozzie warns, "but you'll only be sorry if you try to get involved."

Neal thinks about that on the way back to his room and vows not to jump to conclusions. He finds Elizabeth sitting comfortably on Peter's bed with a foot tucked up underneath her. Their heads are close together as they gossip about the latest news from the office.

Neal breathes a sigh of relief and feels kind of foolish for doubting Elizabeth. After all, he and Peter have put her through a lot of stress lately. If she enjoys having a cup of coffee with Dr. Carpenter, what's the harm in that?

Neal looks as exhausted as he feels and Elizabeth soon leaves him and Peter to rest. After a minute, Neal calls out, "Peter?"

Peter yawns, "Hmm? What's up, Buddy?" Neal asks uncharacteristically timidly, "Could I come over and sleep in your bed?"

Peter chuckles, "Sure, you can. Come on over. I'll wake you up before the next nursing rounds."

Neal gingerly climbs into bed with Peter, protecting his still painful abdominal wound. He nestles up next to Peter and feels him respond mildly. Peter worries, "Is everything okay, Buddy?"

Neal doesn't answer and Peter realizes with a smile that he is already asleep.


	4. MYSTERY

Time passes slowly for Peter and Neal. Both of their doctors are keeping them in the hospital a little longer than usual because of their unusual injuries. The hospital is also concerned about its liability because of Peter's fall in the stairway and the missed diagnosis of his subdural hematoma. 

Finally, Dr. Matumba comes in and announces in his jovial manner, "Peter, I think it's time for me to kick you out of here. I don't think there's much danger of your head starting to bleed again now."

Peter beams, "Hey, it's about time. I have fewer headaches all the time and they are less severe when I do have them."

"Please don't try to prove me wrong, now. You'll still need to take it easy," reminds Dr. Matumba. "I'll write orders for you to go home in the morning."

"Thank you for everything, Doctor," Peter says sincerely. "You saved my life and I'm very grateful."

"My pleasure," smiles the neurosurgeon. "I appreciate your role in keeping us all safe from criminals, too."

Neal comes into the room just as Dr. Matumba is leaving. The doctor greets him pleasantly and remarks, "So you will be losing your roommate tomorrow. Any idea how much longer you will have to stay?"

Neal looks surprised and responds, "No, but I'm ready to go home, too. If you see Dr. Carpenter, please advise him to let me go."

"Oh no, I don't give Dr. Carpenter advice about his patients and he doesn't bother me about mine," chuckles Dr. Matumba. "Take care, Neal."

Neal pouts, "I don't see why you get to go before I do. I've been here longer."

Peter snaps irritably, "What does that have to do with anything. Don't be so immature, Neal."

Neal shrinks back as if he was struck. He whines, "Why are you being so mean. I just want to go home. What am I going to do here by myself?"

"I don't know. I'll come see you and Elizabeth probably will, too," Peter sighs. "I think it's time I go home to be with her, you know?"

Neal says a little too quickly, "Yeah, she doesn't need to come visit me. She can wait till I get home. You two need to spend some time together."

Peter asks suspiciously, "Are you trying to tell me something, Neal?"

Neal shakes his head and denies unconvincingly, "No, not really, but I mean, Elizabeth must be lonely with you being here for so long."

"Well, the fact is, she never seems to be home when I call her," Peter confesses. "When I ask her where she's been, she just says she's been here at the hospital and at work."

Neal suggests, "Why don't you give her a little extra romantic attention when you get home? I bet she'd like that."

Peter looks at him strangely. Then he concludes, "Well, I'm not leaving until tomorrow. You want to take a walk around with me? I want to get out of this room for awhile."

They stroll to the SICU waiting room and find volunteer Mike O'Malley there chatting with a tiny white haired man in a hospital gown. He motions Peter and Neal over and says, "Just the guys I was hoping to see! This is my friend Abe and he has a story to tell you."

Neal gives him a friendly grin and responds, "I love stories. What's it about, Abe?"

Mike breaks in, "It's a story I think the FBI will be interested in. It's about a scam to separate old people from their money."

Abe chides good naturedly, "Do you want to tell them or do you want me to tell them?"

"Please, you go ahead. It's your story, after all," concedes Mike.

Abe proceeds to describe to them a complex investment scheme that he believes is being carried out at the nursing home where he usually resides. Several residents he knows have been unwittingly stripped of all their assets. He concludes, "These guys are the worst kind of con men, gaining people's trust and then fleecing them unmercifully."

Peter glances at Neal significantly and assures, "Nobody wants that to happen. I'll be glad to look into it for you. I'm being discharged tomorrow. I'll need you to give me as much specific information as you can."

Mike encourages Abe, "Go ahead, tell him the rest, too." Abe looks around nervously and lowers his voice. "I think one of the doctors at this hospital is involved. In fact, he may even be the mastermind of the whole thing."

Neal leans forward eagerly and questions, "Who is it? Who is the doctor you think is involved?"

Abe looks around again quickly and says quietly, "He's a surgeon named Dr. Bill Carpenter."

Neal gasps and turns white. Peter puts his arm around him to support him. "Take it easy, Neal. We don't know anything for sure yet, after all."

"But, Peter," Neal bursts out, "I think Elizabeth has been seeing him!"

The other three men all give him stunned looks. Mike takes Abe's arm and says, "Well, look, we have to go now. We'll meet up with you later on and give you more information."

They scurry away and Peter fixes Neal with an accusatory stare. "Neal. What is this all about? Why haven't you told me this before?"

Neal looks away, then pleads, "Well, I didn't know for sure. I mean, I still don't, really. It's just that Dr. Carpenter's been so hostile to you, and both Tony and Mozzie have seen Elizabeth with him in the coffee shop downstairs a few times."

Peter looks down and admits quietly, "I've been feeling something isn't right with Elizabeth. It's not anything I could really identify, just a feeling. That's one reason I was so glad to be going home tomorrow."

Neal places a hand on Peter's arm to comfort him. "I doubt if anything has really happened. That's why I didn't tell you."

"I understand," sighs Peter. "What do you think of Abe's story?"

"I think it would be despicable to con old people in a nursing home out of their life savings," Neal says vehemently. "We'd better see what evidence he has and check into it," 

Peter cautions, "Whoa, Buddy. Not 'we' - you are still a patient. Remember? I'll get Diana and Jones to help me with this case."

"But I'm the one who has a relationship with Dr. Carpenter," Neal protests. "That could be helpful."

"You do, and maybe my wife does, too," considers Peter. "Maybe I should stay here as a patient a little longer to protect you two while I work this case."

Neal questions, "Are you going to tell Dr. Matumba what we suspect, though?"

Peter shakes his head, "No, I think I'll just suffer an especially bad headache this evening so he'll decide to keep me in another day. Let's go find Abe and Mike and get all the details."


	5. HEADACHE

Peter and Neal find Mike O'Malley and ask him to take them to Abe, the elderly patient from a nursing home who told them he believed Dr. Carpenter was involved in a scam that conned old people into giving up their savings. Abe fills them in on some more details of the so-called end of life insurance investment opportunity.

"So one resident hears about this wonderful plan that promises to leave more money for their survivors, believing that all of their investment money will be returned to them before they die. He falls for it and starts urging other residents to invest, too, because everyone who signs someone else up will get a bonus. Other residents start getting calls pressuring them to sign up for this limited opportunity," he explains.

"Sounds too good to be true," observes Peter. "How's it supposed to work anyway?"

Neal volunteers, "It doesn't work. That's the point. It's really just a boiler room operation like the one we broke up a while back. Promise great returns; collect upfront; and vanish."

Abe agrees, "That's pretty much it. This one just plays on the hopes and fears of people near the end of their lives. It's especially evil because these people will never have an opportunity to earn more money. If they lose too much of their savings, they can't afford to live comfortably. If they only lose most of it, their heirs are cheated."

"Why do you think Dr. Carpenter is involved?" questions Peter curiously. "What does he have to do with it?"

"Well, it's always one of his patients who pushes the scheme and it's mostly his patients who are targeted," Abe notes. "It just doesn't seem like a coincidence."

Mike adds, "The scheme usually begins with a patient who has just had surgery at this hospital by Dr. Carpenter, too."

"Hmm, do you know anyone who has been taken by this scam that we could talk to?" Peter pursues.

Abe nods, "Yes, there is resident from my nursing home named Rose who is here now. She wants to help. She just had surgery yesterday, but I think she could probably talk to you tomorrow."

They agree to meet in the morning. Neal is excited by the idea of working the case, but Peter is less enthusiastic. He cautions, "We're going to need something more to go on than Abe's suspicions. Let's wait and see what this Rose has to tell us.

Later, while Elizabeth is visiting, Peter is tense and he refrains from telling her that Dr. Matumba has discharged him to go home in the morning. He tries hard not to provoke an argument by questioning her about her coffee breaks with Dr. Carpenter. 

Neal complains, "I'm so tired of eating hospital food. Elizabeth, won't you bring me something next time you come? Please?"

She chuckles and teases, "Want some deviled ham, maybe? I've been meaning to bring some for Peter."

Neal makes a face and then adds, without thinking about it, "I'd especially love some good coffee. Isn't there a Starbucks or something nearby where you could get a nice Italian Roast for me?"

Peter interjects caustically, "Oh, I think Elizabeth prefers the hospital coffee shop. Don't you, Hon?"

Elizabeth looks flustered and answers, "Why would you say that, Peter?"

"Never mind," Peter grouches. He puts a hand to his head and complains, "My head is aching again tonight. Dr. Matumba wants me to avoid coffee or anything else that might raise my blood pressure."

Elizabeth asks innocently, "Has he given you any idea when you'll be able to come home?"

Peter mumbles something unintelligible. Seeing Elizabeth's puzzled look, Neal jumps in, "Oh, we don't want to rush anything. I like having Peter for a roommate and Dr. Carpenter says I have to stay another week."

Elizabeth sighs, "Well, I'm anxious to have Peter back home with me as soon as possible."

"Are you?" queries Peter. "Why is that? I thought you were getting along pretty well on your own."

Elizabeth soothes, "It's okay, Hon. You stay as long as you need to. I don't want you to worry about me."

"Do I have anything to be worried about?" Peter asks querulously. "What have you been doing when you're not here?"

"I've been working, of course, and taking care of Satchmo," Elizabeth says defensively, "and I've been spending a lot of time here at the hospital, too."

Peter starts to respond, but he suddenly drops his head into his hands and moans, "Ohh, my head! I think something's wrong. You'd better call someone."

Elizabeth rushes out of the room to summon a nurse and Neal chides, "Peter, you didn't have to be so dramatic. You scared her."

"I'm not faking, Neal. My head is killing me," protests Peter. "Ohh, I hope I'm not bleeding again."

Elizabeth returns with Elvira, the nurse in charge of that shift. As she wraps a blood pressure cuff around Peter's arm, she asks calmly, "Now what's going on here?"

Peter has his eyes closed and his fists clenched. Elvira instructs him, "Come on, I want you to lie down and relax now while I check your blood pressure and pulse."

Elizabeth is standing near Neal and he slips his arm around her waist. He's not sure, but it seems like Peter is really suffering. He anxiously waits to see what Elvira says, but she keeps her face neutral and matter of factly informs them, "I'm just going to give Dr. Matumba a call."

Elizabeth rushes to Peter's side and gently strokes his face. She says sympathetically, "I'm here, Hon. Just take it easy, okay?"

Neal sees Dr. Carpenter out in the hall and he slips out of the room to ask if he can help. The surgeon frowns and replies, "Let me check with Elvira and see if she's reached Matumba."

In a minute, Elvira returns with Dr. Carpenter in tow. He glances at Elizabeth and then walks over to Peter and tells him, "Listen, your blood pressure is a little high and, since you're having a lot of pain, I'm going to go ahead and send you down for another CT scan while we wait for Dr. Matumba to return Elvira's call."

Peter grimly nods. He squeezes Elizabeth's hand possessively. Neal wonders, "Can one of us go down with him in case he has to wait?"

Dr. Carpenter shakes his head, "No, I want him transported by stretcher. Someone's on the way up from Radiology now. I'm going to go see if there's a bed open in the SICU in case he needs it."

When Peter has been helped onto the stretcher and taken out of the room, Neal and Elizabeth huddle together. He is as nervous and worried as she is, so they are little comfort to each other. Neal ventures cautiously, "Elizabeth, we heard you had coffee with Dr. Carpenter downstairs a few times."

She whirls to face him and exclaims, "What? Who told you that? Why are you telling me this now? Is that why Peter seemed upset tonight?"

"Mozzie saw you and so did Tony. They told me and I accidentally let Peter know. He's been pretty irritable anyway, but I think that's what made him so tense tonight," Neal confesses miserably.

Elizabeth gives him a contemptuous glance and stalks out of the room. Neal collapses onto his bed, worn out by all the emotion and activity. He closes his eyes for a few minutes and then gets up to find out if anybody knows how Peter is yet.

He is relieved to see Dr. Matumba step off the elevator and he sidles over so he can hear what he tells Elizabeth. The ever cheerful neurosurgeon reassures her that the scan does not show an active bleed in Peter's head, but there is a little elevated pressure. He concludes, "I'm going to put him back in the Unit for the night so they can watch him closely."

He spies Neal lurking close by and beckons for him to come over. He smiles, "Well, it looks like you got your wish. Peter won't be going home in the morning. He'll have to stay in the hospital a little longer now. He'll probably be back in your room tomorrow."

The doctor excuses himself to go check on Peter. Elizabeth turns to Neal tearfully and accuses, "You and Peter didn't even tell me he was going to be discharged."

Before Neal can think of something to say, Dr. Carpenter walks up and takes Elizabeth's arm. He proposes, "Come on, pretty lady. Your husband is going to be fine. Let's go downstairs and get a cup of coffee."

Elizabeth looks back at Neal defiantly as the elevator doors close. He suddenly feels overwhelmed by guilt, worry, pain and exhaustion. He leans back against the wall to support his weight. Nurse Elvira comes by and kindly takes his arm to lead him back to bed.

Neal gratefully swallows his pain pill and falls asleep almost instantly. When he wakes early in the morning, Mike O'Malley is sitting quietly beside his bed. Neal brushes the hair back from his face and quips, "Been waiting long?"

O'Malley grins, "The early bird catches the worm and I know just the worm you want to catch."

Neal recalls, "Oh, after all the excitement with Peter last night, I forgot about Abe's story. Do you really think there's a scam going on at his nursing home and Dr. Carpenter is involved?"

Mike nods, "Mmmhmm, and you will, too, when you meet his friend Rose. She's one of the victims and she can tell you exactly how it works."

"Sounds interesting, but first I need to go check on Peter," Neal hedges.

Mike waves a hand dismissively, "Oh, he's fine. As soon as Dr. Matumba comes by, they're going to move him back out here."

"Do you always know everything, Mike?" Neal laughs. "You remind me of my friend Mozzie."

"Ah, Dante. Yes, we get along very well," Mike affirms. "Maybe he can help us break up this evil scam."

"One step at a time, Sherlock," laughs Neal. "Let's see if Peter is up to working a case. One thing's for sure, he has enough motivation because Dr. Carpenter is definitely interested in His wife."


	6. SUSPICION

Peter is brought back to his room with Neal in a wheelchair by Nurse Tony about noon. Peter complains, "I feel ridiculous. I just had a headache, that's all. There's no need for a wheel chair. I can walk!"

Tony grins at Neal, "He's supposed to stay in bed for the rest of the day, except to get up to the bathroom. Think you can entertain him without getting him all excited?"

Peter moves to his bed and says, "No need for that either. That tranquilizer Dr. Matumba prescribed is starting to hit me now."

Neal goes over and sits on his bed and pets his arm. "Are you sleepy? Want me to turn the lights off?"

Peter rolls over and closes his eyes so Neal walks into the hall with Tony. He confides Abe's suspicions about Dr. Carpenter. "Do you think there could be anything to it?"

Tony frowns, "I really don't think so, Neal. I've known Bill Carpenter for a couple of years and I just can't imagine him getting involved in anything like that. He has a bad temper sometimes, as I've mentioned before, but that's a different thing." He pauses, then adds, "In fact, I'm afraid it sounds more like someone else I know. I sure hope it isn't, though."

Neal presses him, but Tony refuses to say who he has in mind. He ends the conversation, "Let me know if you find out anything else, will you?"

Neal agrees reluctantly, "Yeah, okay, but will you tell me if you have any solid information about who might be behind it?"

Neal slips back into his room quietly so he won't disturb Peter. To his surprise, he is sitting up on the side of his bed. Peter smiles and produces a small yellow pill. He grins, "Oh, I guess I forgot to swallow this. Now let's get to work. What have you learned about the case?"

"Peter, are you sure?" protests Neal. "You're supposed to take it easy, aren't you?"

Yeah. Come here," Peter beckons. "Sit down." Neal complies and Peter pulls him into a deep kiss. "There. Now does that feel like a kiss from a sick man?"

Neal shakes his head, "Well, no. But maybe we should just stick to kissing and forget about the case right now."

They lose themselves in another kiss until there is pointed cough from the doorway. They look up sheepishly to see Mozzie standing there. He turns his head away and huffs, "Ahem. Let me know when it's safe for me to come in."

Peter and Neal chuckle and separate a little bit. An amused Neal says, "Come on in, Mozz. I was just welcoming Peter back from SICU."

"Oh. Well, Mike O'Malley says his friends Abe and Rose are ready to talk to you two," Mozzie says uncertainly. "Should I tell them this isn't a good time?"

"No," Neal demurs, "but do you think they could come meet with us here? Peter's supposed to stay in bed."

Mozzie leaves to see if he can arrange that. Diana Berrigan shows up from the office and apologizes, "Sorry, Boss. I heard you had a little relapse, but I need you to sign some forms so we can close a couple of cases."

Peter tells her, "Come on in. Diana, I have the name of a nursing home I'd like you to check into. Have a look into the finances of the owners, employees, and residents. See if there are any violations or disciplinary actions against any of them."

"Can I ask why, Boss?" Diana questions. Peter explains briefly that a patient has complained that someone is running an insurance investment scan there.

Neal adds, "Could you also ask Jones to run a background check on Dr. William Carpenter. And also the people who regularly work on this surgery floor and in the SICU?"

Pete looks puzzled and inquires, "Neal do you have some reason to suspect anyone in particular?"

"No, it's just something Tony said a few minutes ago that made me wonder," Neal explains.

Diana leaves and Neal and Peter are discussing what they know about the nursing home scam so far when Mozzie returns. He informs them, "Rose can't get out of bed either, but leave this to me. I have an idea that might work."

Before Peter or Neal can object, he vanishes. Neal laughs, "Well, I guess it can wait until tomorrow when you can get up and around again. In the meantime, Diana and Jones might turn something up."

Peter beckons for Neal to come back to his bed. He invites, "Why don't you close that door and come over here and snuggle with me?"

Meanwhile, Mozzie explains his idea to Mike O'Malley, who reluctantly agrees. It seems that Mozzie is still in possession of Peter's wallet since he found it in a locker room on the night Neal was admitted and Peter had his accident.

Mike takes him to Rose's room and Mozzie shows her Peter's FBI badge. Rose is a frail looking wrinkled woman with lively sparkling blue eyes. She examine the badge and looks Mozzie over. She says skeptically, "You don't look like an FBI agent to me."

Mozzie assures her, "Oh, I'm not an agent. I'm just an investigator. Some of us are valued more for our brains than our physique."

Rose acquiesces, "Well, it's important for me to tell someone what's been going on. If it happened to me, it could happen to anyone. Frankly, I've been worried that something else might happen to me here before I have a chance to tell anyone."

Mozzie relaxes and suggests kindly, "Now why don't you just take your time and tell me everything you know and who you think might be involved."

Dr. Carpenter walks by and notices that Mike O'Malley and the man he know as Dante Haversham seem to be up to something, but he shrugs and goes on by. He wants to find a quiet place where he can phone Elizabeth Burke. He finds her very attractive; she's smart, pretty, warm and friendly. He usually never has time for dating and he believes Elizabeth deserves to be treated better than she is. Her husband, Peter Burke, seems to take her for granted.

When Bill Carpenter calls her, Elizabeth feels pleased and confused. She has been enjoying the company of the tall blond surgeon and it has been exciting to be pursued by a handsome successful man. She doesn't think she should feel guilty. After all, this latest incident with Peter and Neal has been very trying.

Of course, she loves Peter and nothing will ever change that, but she decides it can't hurt just to have dinner with Bill. She deserves a night out, too, once in awhile. Peter hasn't even been nice to her lately. She agrees to meet Bill at the hospital before their date to save time since it's hard for him to get away.

Mozzie is excited about what he has learned from Rose, the victim of the nursing home scam, so he energetically sets out to find his friend, Mike O'Malley. As he heads for the Volunteer Desk on the main floor, he sees Elizabeth dressed for an evening out. He greets her, "Wow, you look gorgeous, Elizabeth. Going to surprise Suit tonight?"

Elizabeth blushes and admits, "No, Mozz, I'm having dinner with Neal's surgeon, Bill Carpenter, tonight. Mozzie, it's nothing serious, so please don't mention it to Peter or Neal. I just want to have a fun evening for a change."

Mozzie hesitates, then inquires nervously, "Do you know where you will be dining? I mean, just in case anybody needs to contact you. You know, if there's an emergency or something."

Elizabeth promises to call him as soon as she finds out. They see Bill Carpenter hurrying toward them dressed in a crisp blue blazer and fashionable silk tie instead of his usual rumpled white jacket. Mozzie scurries away before he reaches them.

Bill asks Elizabeth, "Who is that little man, really? He makes me very nervous. Is he a friend of yours?"

Elizabeth chuckles fondly, "Dante? He's a little devious, but he's mostly harmless. He's really an old friend of Neal's. You shouldn't worry about him unless you intend to do anything to harm Neal."

"Why would I ever want to harm Neal?" Bill queries. "I'd think Dante would be more worried about your husband on that score."

"You just can't get over the idea that Peter is dangerous to Neal, can you?" sighs Elizabeth. "I told you, Peter loves Neal. Sometimes I think he loves him as much as he loves me."

"That must be hard," sympathizes Bill. "Come on, let's go out and have a nice evening. You deserve it."

Elizabeth hesitates, "Um, Bill, I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I really love my husband; and I love Neal, too. He's become part of our lives."

"Okay, well, let's just have a good time tonight then. It's not a commitment," Bill assures her.

Mike O'Malley watches with Mozzie as the couple leaves the hospital. He worries, "Dante, are you sure it's safe to let her go with him?"

Mozzie nods, "Oh yeah, wait till you hear what I have to tell you after talking to Rose!"


	7. CAUGHT

Mozzie and Mike hurry back upstairs to tell Peter and Neal what Rose told Mozzie. They find Agent Diana Berrigan there again so they decide to go find Abe and fill him in. Abe's not in his room, so they head to Rose's room to see if he might be visiting her, but Rose is not in her bed either.

"That's strange," speculates Mike. "I thought Rose wasn't supposed to get out of bed."

As the two puzzle about that, the maintenance man, Big Cal, walks up to them. He asks, "Are you looking for Rose? I was, too, but I just saw one of the SICU nurses pushing her in a wheelchair. I sure hope she isn't worse. She seemed to be recovering so well."

Mike smiles, "I didn't realize you knew Rose, Cal. You sure get around this hospital."

Big Cal beams, "Well, I like to help out the old folks, you know. Poor Rose lost her savings in some kind of scam recently."

Mike explains to Mozzie, "Cal is an unsung hero. He watches out for elderly patients who need a little financial help."

Big Cal explains, "Well, I still have quite a bit of money saved from my days in the NFL that I don't really need. I don't have a family of my own. My mother died when I was young and I never really knew my daddy. I live a pretty simple lifestyle. It makes me feel good to give some of what I have to struggling old people."

Mozzie is impressed. He suggests, "Well, why don't we go ask the nurses where Rose is now. Maybe they'll know where Abe is, too."

"You know, I saw Abe with that same SICU nurse a while ago. Now that I think about it, that's strange because Abe was ready to be discharged tomorrow," Big Cal observes.

Mike asks curiously, "Which SICU nurse was it? Was it Molly or Tony?"

"No," Big Cal discloses, "It was that nice looking blond man that works the night shift. Jim, I think his name is. He's Tony's boyfriend."

Mike muses, "Well, that's strange. I wonder what he's doing here now. He shouldn't come on duty until much later tonight."

Mozzie exclaims, "Now what Rose told me makes sense! We have to go talk to Peter and Neal right away."

Big Cal shakes his head and says, "Well, I've got to get back to work. I'll stop at the Nurses Station, though, and see if Elvira knows anything. She doesn't miss much that happens around here."

When Mozzie and Tony get back to Neal's room, they find Peter talking on the phone. Neal is studying some notes that Diana left. Before Mozzie can say anything, Nurse Tony from SICU arrives and asks urgently, "Neal, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Neal signals to Peter that he's going out in the hall to talk to Tony. Mozzie and Mike take a seat on Neal's bed to wait for Peter to get off the phone. Mozzie casually glances at Diana's notes that Neal left lying there and gasps as he reads what they say.

Peter is saying, "Hon, I really wish you would come back here. There's something I need to talk to Dr. Carpenter about."

Neal and Tony come in from the hall as Peter is getting off the phone. Everyone suddenly starts excitedly talking at once. Peter holds up his hand and says, "Okay, everybody, let's all go sit down together in the waiting room and discuss this reasonably."

When they are all assembled, Peter begins, "The other day, Mike and a patient named Abe asked us to look into a financial scam he suspects at his nursing home. Since many of those involved are patients who had surgery by Dr. Carpenter, Abe thinks he might be involved."

"No, it's not him!" Mozzie breaks in excitedly. "I used your badge to pretend I was an investigator for the FBI and I talked to Rose, a patient who was taken in by the scam. She said Dr. Carpenter is trying to help her figure out what is going on."

Peter gives him an exasperated look and puts out his hand. "Could I have my badge back now please?" 

Mozzie promptly gives him his wallet with a shrug and an apologetic smile. Peter continues, "I asked the agents on my team at the office to run some financial checks on the nursing home and its owners and employees and patients."

Neal interrupts, "And also on Dr. Carpenter and the employees on this floor of the hospital. Tony has something to say about that, too."

Tony ducks his head and apologizes, "I wish I had noticed it sooner. I probably should have. I guess I was in love, or I thought I was, and I didn't want to believe it."

Peter nods, "You discovered it was your partner, Jim, who is involved in this scam. He's been picking out vulnerable patients and giving their names and information to the boiler room outfit that's conducting the scam."

"And he's been making a lot of money for doing it," Tony admits miserably. "I think he's been helping them to gain the patients' confidence, too, and even recommending the plan to them."

"Oh no!" Mike reminds them, "We can't find Abe or Rose. Big Cal said he just saw Jim taking Rose somewhere in a wheelchair."

Mozzie adds, "She told me the other day that she was frightened that something might happen to her if she talked about the scam."

At that moment, Dr. Carpenter and Elizabeth step off the elevator and discover the group gathered in the waiting room. He barks irritably, "What's going on here, Burke? What is the big emergency that you called us back here for?"

As Elizabeth walks over to stand beside Peter, Tony asks, "Dr. Carpenter, do you have any idea where Jim might have taken your patient Rose in a wheelchair this evening?"

Peter explains, "It may be a very serious matter. We believe that Jim has been supplying information on your patients to a boiler room operation that scams nursing home residents out of their savings. Rose told Mozz-er-Dante about him a little while ago. Now we think that Jim may have taken her and her friend Abe somewhere. They could be in danger."

Dr. Carpenter looks around at each of the people gathered there and then he smiles, "Well, this sure isn't what I imagined an FBI operation would look like. I suspected Jim was involved in something illegal, but I didn't know what it was. Did you, Tony?"

Tony shakes his head sadly. Neal presses, "So do you have any idea where Rose and Abe might be?"

Dr. Carpenter nods, "I think do, but I'm pretty sure Jim isn't physically hurting them. He's probably trying to scare them into retracting whatever they told you about the scam. I'm pretty sure Jim is working for an outfit that approached me last year to do what he's been doing. I turned them down flat, but apparently Jim didn't."

Peter asks, "Can you lead us to them now?" Dr. Carpenter replies, "Well, I could, but then you won't have much on Jim or his bosses, will you? I mean this is all speculation based on some pretty scant testimony by a couple of sick old people."

Neal's bright blue eyes light up, "You're thinking of an undercover operation, aren't you, Bill? Um, I mean, Dr. Carpenter."

Dr. Carpenter winks at Elizabeth and laughs, "You can call me Bill, Neal. All of you can. I feel like I'm getting to know this little group pretty well."

Peter likes the idea of plotting an undercover op to expose Jim and his bosses. Mozzie has the idea of asking Neal's landlady and friend, June Ellington, to pose as a patient from the nursing home who is scheduled to be operated on by Dr. Carpenter.

Nurse Elvira comes to the waiting room and stops wide eyed at the sight of the gathering in front of her. She huffs, "What's going on here?" Mike shakes his head, "Don't even ask."

"Well, Big Cal said you were looking for Abe and Rose a little while ago. I was just going to tell you they are both back in their rooms now," Elvira informs him.

Tony looks alarmed and warns, "Uh-oh. We'd better break up this meeting now so Jim doesn't see us all together." He hurries back to the SICU.

Peter agrees. He puts his arm around Elizabeth and hugs her. "I could use some alone time with this gorgeous lady. Please excuse us."

Mike and Mozzie take off next to go check on Abe and Rose. Neal is left with Bill Carpenter. Bill asks curiously, "How do you do it, Neal? How do you manage to sustain a hot affair with a man who has such an amazing wife?"

Neal grins, "I take it you struck out with Elizabeth. I don't think an affair between a man and a woman is the same the thing at all, and she doesn't either."

Bill nods, "All she wanted to talk about was Peter; Peter and Neal; Neal... and more about Peter."

"Well, he really is a pretty great guy," winks Neal. "Seriously, I can't believe you have any trouble getting dates."

Bill sighs, "Oh, not really. I guess I'm not always the easiest guy to get along with. I just have never found anyone like Elizabeth. I really like her a lot."

"She is a very special lady, all right," Neal agrees. He pauses and says, "Hey, thanks for helping us with this case. That was a very smart plan you came up with. I should have known you had nothing to do with the scam."

Bill gives him a wan smile and replies, "I should be thanking all of you. I've been wondering what was going on for a quite awhile. I should have followed up on my suspicions."

Neal pats his shoulder and heads for his room. He says wearily, "You're a good guy, but if I don't get back in bed soon, you're going to have to save me again."

Neal returns his room, only to discover Peter and Elizabeth seriously making out. He sighs and turns around to head for the SICU. Tony looks up in surprise to see him.

Neal begs, "Have you got an empty bed I could borrow? My room seems to be taken at the moment."

Tony giggles, "This has been the craziest day I've ever had at this hospital. We have to get you and Peter out of here as soon as we finish this business with Jim!"

The next day, June agrees to participate in their undercover operation. Peter gives her a necklace with a recorder in it to wear under her hospital gown. Diana and Clinton create a backup story and nursing home record for her. Dr. Carpenter writes fake orders to admit her and schedule surgery on her hip.

Mozzie poses as her grown son, who loudly presses her for more information about his potential inheritance. That succeeds in attracting Jim's attention and later he approaches her about the insurance investment scheme. June asks lots of questions, and Peter and Neal listen to every word from their room down the hall.

On Peter's signal, Agent Clinton Jones presents his badge and arrests Jim. Tony looks down and shakes his head sadly as they walk by the SICU on their way to the elevator. Jim asks angrily, "Are you the one who ratted me out, Tony?"

Dr. Carpenter walks up, red faced and furious, and confronts Jim, "How dare you use my good name and reputation to scam my elderly patients?"

Peter and Neal are standing nearby. Peter intervenes, "Bill, as my friend Captain Shattuck told you, how about if you stick to surgery and leave the law enforcement to us?"

Bill replies grimly, "All right, and I'm going to start right now by discharging both of you. I want this hospital back to normal as soon as possible!"

At the end of his shift, Tony goes to Neal and Peter's room. He smiles, "So you two are finally going home in the morning. I'm going to miss you - but look - I brought you a surprise."

Neal spies the bottle of wine Tony is concealing under his jacket and grabs for it, laughing with delight. The commotion attracts some attention and, before they know it, they are joined by Mike O'Malley, Big Cal, Abe and Rose. 

Nurse Elvira comes in bringing paper cups for all and laughing, "Hey, my shift is over, too."

When Tony has poured everyone some wine, she holds her cup up and toasts, "To Peter and Neal. May you stay well and stay out of this hospital!"

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Neal and other White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV. All other characters are entirely fictional.
> 
> (Description of medical conditions and procedures are not necessarily intended to be technically accurate.)


End file.
